


We'll Be Okay Through Another Night

by pietromavximoff



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home from a run and Bucky's missed him (and shows him just how much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Okay Through Another Night

It was almost night time when Steve came home, sweaty and tired from his run with Sam. Usually, they went for runs in the morning, but they decided that the rain that had been pouring since morning would pass later that day. Bucky was waiting for him in their apartment, sitting on the kitchen bench with a cat-like grace, his eyes darting up when he heard the key in the lock. He hated being left alone now, and would never find anything to do to keep his mind off Steve being gone for too long. Steve was the same, and everyone else could see it. Maybe the rest of the team knew they were in love before they did, because they’d share side glances filled with smirks and raised eyebrows whenever the two of them were around together.

The sky was a dark grey, patches of cotton-candy pink spilling through the huge window in the kitchen as the sun set. Watching the front door open, Bucky broke into a smile as Steve’s eyes met his, the corners crinkling with delight.

‘Finally.’ Bucky murmured as he sprung off the bench and hurled himself at Steve, pushing him into the wall and closing the door carelessly with his foot. Steve let out a noise of surprise, but laughed, dropping his hands to Bucky’s bare waist. Bucky hardly ever wore tops at home, and, since summer had come and the sticky humidity had crept in, he hardly saw the need to. As Bucky leaned in, his forehead touching Steve’s, Steve let his fingers brush the curve of his belly button, fingernails tracing the outline of Bucky’s toned stomach, until finally wrapping them around his waist and pulling Bucky in as close as he could. Bucky smirked, his teeth shining, and Steve wasted no time as he tilted his head, his lips on Bucky’s. Parting his lips, Steve felt Bucky’s soft tongue brush his own and his heart sped up, using his hands to give him balance as he rolled his hips into Bucky’s.

‘Steve –’ Bucky’s voice was low, filled with desire. Steve smiled against the soft lips that were on his and broke away.

‘I’m gonna take a shower.’ He was less tired from the run now, but still as sweaty. Bucky was having none of it, though. Half grinning, he shook his head, tugging on Steve’s hand and colliding with him, his lips connecting to his neck, where heat was radiating.

‘Buck –’ Steve cut himself off with a gasp as Bucky opened his mouth and sucked at a spot just below his ear, his teeth grazing Steve’s earlobe as his arm reached under the white top that had stuck to Steve. Bucky let his cold metal arm slide up Steve’s chest, thumb brushing across his hard nipples. Steve let out a soft sigh and Bucky smirked against the red skin at his mouth. The kitchen was still bright, light spilling into the hallway where Bucky had Steve up against the wall.

‘Stevie . . .’ Bucky teased, humming into his skin in a way he knew drove Steve mad. He let his metal arm continue to run across Steve’s breathless chest while his other arm reached lower, down to Steve’s running shorts, finding the elastic band, which he tugged at playfully.

‘Buck, I –’ Steve began but Bucky shushed him. He didn’t care that Steve had just come back from a run and had been sweating and hot. He had waited hours for Steve to come home and he wasn’t going to wait any longer. He let his wet mouth detach from Steve’s neck, instead moving up his jawline and then back to Steve’s parted mouth, sucking his bottom lip as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin. Bucky swallowed Steve’s sharp pants as his hand successfully pulled Steve’s shorts down, quick fingers running across his hardening length through his briefs. He wasted no time in pulling them down too, and Steve felt the material of Bucky’s shorts pressing into him, moving his hands from Bucky’s waist to pull off his shorts and briefs, too. Steve’s breath became hitched as Bucky’s cock rubbed against his, Bucky smirking mischievously although the feeling had his stomach in knots. Deepening the kiss, Steve let Bucky lift his shirt off and toss it onto the floorboards without a thought. His hands, one cool one warm, placed themselves on Steve’s shoulder blades, moving their chests closer, feeling their heartbeats though slick skin as their hips moved together.

‘C’mon . . .’ Bucky murmured into Steve’s hot mouth, and pulled him forward, stepping backwards to move into the kitchen. Steve followed happily, and as Bucky pushed him against the cold kitchen bench and moved his head down again to leave purplish bruises down his neck, Steve inhaled the soft, fresh smell of Bucky’s hair as he moved his hands to tangle in it. The curve of Bucky’s lips against his skin always made him breathless, and Bucky knew it, moving even lower to his nipples and taking one in his mouth. Steve gasped as Bucky’s tongue circled around the sensitive skin there, his teeth nipping lightly, just enough to make Steve’s head drop back and his eyes close.

The bench was cool against Steve’s heated skin, the sweat on his back and Bucky’s teasing mouth making it hard to stay still. Bucky felt Steve’s fingers in his hair, massaging their way to his scalp as he held onto him automatically, and moved his hand down to Steve’s throbbing length, which was pushing into his thigh. Steve let out a small groan when Bucky brushed it, the lightest of touches with the tips of his fingers, and Bucky grinned, marvelling at how he could get this reaction from Steve.

‘Tease.’ Steve panted, and Bucky looked up to see a smile playing on Steve’s lips.

‘What do you want?’ Bucky asked slowly, letting his tongue lick the sweat off Steve’s jaw. ‘Hmm?’ He let his fingers wrap around the tip of Steve’s length and stroke up and down, agonizingly slow. Steve’s head leant even further back, the sharp bump in his throat moving up and down as he panted. Bucky watched Steve’s expression as he continued to move his hand up and down, felt his stomach twist in pleasure at the way his eyebrows knitted together. Bucky slowed, barely moving his hand at all, and bit his lip to hide his smirk as Steve opened his eyes in protest. Bucky ducked his head in to close the gap between them, breathing in the breaths Steve let out as he sucked on Steve’s tongue, feeling heat run to his groin at Steve’s sudden sound of surprise, grinding his hips into him almost reflexively at the feeling that Bucky’s mouth could give him. When Bucky moved his hands from where they were to Steve’s chest, Steve let out a noise of complaint, and Bucky laughed a little, the vibrations from his lips making Steve open his mouth for him.

‘Tell me . . .’ Bucky’s voice was muffled as he tilted his head to kiss Steve better, his tongue lapping up Steve’s taste, ‘. . . what you want.’

Bucky knew he was driving Steve crazy, but the way Steve kissed him back with such certainty, the way his hands ran down his back to his ass to keep his in place while he grinded into him, drove Bucky crazy, too.

‘I want . . . I want this.’ Steve managed in between heated kisses. Bucky grinned in satisfaction. ‘I want you. I just want you.’

Bucky didn’t need to hear anymore – he had already teased Steve for too long. With a half-smirk that made Steve’s heart beat harder, he gripped both of Steve’s thighs and lifted him up, Steve barely having time to look surprised as Bucky’s lips connected with his once again. He felt Steve wrap his legs tightly around his waist and let out a groan as Steve dragged his lower body up and down, Bucky’s cock throbbing into the curve of Steve’s ass as Steve’s length rubbed against Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky moved in forward and suddenly, Steve was sitting on the bench, his back leaning against the kitchen wall as Bucky’s fingers skimmed down his thighs. He let his lips travel down, away from the bruising pressure that his and Steve’s lips made, to Steve’s heaving chest, down to his tensed stomach, the lines on his hips, and then, he wrapped his wet mouth around the head of Steve’s cock, his heart racing at the noise Steve made.

‘Oh . . . Buck . . .’ Steve’s moans encouraged Bucky, and he started to suck as he moved his head up and down, taking his whole length, feeling Steve hit the back of his throat with satisfaction. Steve’s fingers wove through Bucky’s hair as Bucky went faster, moaning with desire, making his throat hum against Steve’s cock.

‘Buck . . .’ Steve’s voice was almost pleading as Bucky traced patterns with his fingers on Steve’s thighs. ‘I should – ’

‘Shh.’ Bucky said, looking up to Steve. His eyelids were heavy, his mouth parted as he tried to breathe steadily. ‘Relax. You don’t have to do anything.’

‘But you – ’

‘Stevie.’ Bucky’s voice was soft, making something inside Steve stir with pleasure. Steve watched as Bucky continued to suck, the heat of his mouth making it difficult to stay still. Bucky raised his eyes to see Steve as he reached down to stroke his own hard cock, and Steve let out a long groan at the sight of Bucky making them both feel good, letting Steve sit back and feel it all. Bucky was selfless like that, he’d happily put Steve’s needs in front of his. Steve supposed Bucky thought that he didn’t realize it, but he did, always. Sometimes, he wouldn’t give in, warning Bucky not to try and make up for whatever hurt he thought he had caused Steve when he wasn’t Bucky. Other times, he’d let Bucky take control, silently telling him that there was nothing to make up for. Bucky was starting to believe the latter, and Steve was starting to see it. And it was good.

‘Stevie.’ The lull in Bucky’s voice told him he was close, closing his eyes as his head dipped slightly as it moved, his tongue on Steve’s cock and his hand on his own growing sloppy as he slowly felt his control unwinding.

‘Buck.’ Steve’s panting was heavier now, his hands guiding Bucky’s head up and down to the rhythm that Bucky was stroking his length, slowly thrusting into his mouth, with enough force to make Bucky grunt every time in pleasure. Bucky felt Steve’s fingers tighten around his hair, pulling it slightly as he arched his back forward, thrusting a little harder this time, just as Bucky moved his tongue over the tip of Steve’s cock, teeth grazing just enough to push Steve to the edge. Steve let out a rough moan as he came, the noise giving Bucky enough reason to let go, groaning loudly, a noise that Steve used to associate with Bucky being hurt, until he’d heard it under different circumstances. Steve opened his eyes just in time to see Bucky finishing swallowing, his hand slowing.

He grinned breathlessly as Bucky stood up straight, helping him down. Steve leaned in, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist tightly as he moved in for a gentle kiss. Bucky smiled into it, muttering that they should go take a shower.

Later, when they were lying in bed, white sheets tangled like their legs, Steve would reach over and brush a stray piece of hair out of Bucky’s eyes. Bucky would smile at Steve as he moved in closer, his arms holding onto him tightly. And Steve would mutter, whenever Bucky had a particularly bad nightmare, against his neck as he held him, ‘I just want you’, and Bucky’s fears of neglect and loneliness would leave for a while, and they’d be okay through another night.


End file.
